


Friendship in a Broken World

by Solarflarefalcon



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solarflarefalcon/pseuds/Solarflarefalcon
Summary: It's the Twenty First Century, years after the Infamous Joey Drew Studios shut down.After going on holiday to New York and going on a tour bus, I learn about the Ancient Studio and decide to go and visit it...I know this story is probably cringe but I wanted to practise writing and get this daydream I had down on paper.Note: Even though the title is an x oc it's NOT I repeat NOT romantic. It's a friendship story.Another Note: The "Oc" is actually me lol.
Relationships: Boris X oc (not romantic)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Me and my mom decided to go to New York during the Summer for our vacation. We had saved up for months for the trip.  
The main reason I wanted to go was not for site seeing but for the pokémon center that was somewhat near the hotel where we were staying.  
I'm not really into sight seeing as much as my mom is but I promised her that I won't be looking into game stores and pokémon merchandise constantly. So, she managed to convince me to go on a tour bus around the city.  
I was pretty bored and in my own little world while the tour guide droned on and on and on about the history of the city and stuff (seriously, don't they ever get bored of repeating the same stuff day in and day out) when my mom shook me slightly by my shoulder.  
"Hey Lelia, we are driving by the last place on the tour. Its quite close to our hotel. Its an old animation studio. That's something you might be interested in."  
I was kind of curious to why we didn't go there first but that thought was pushed away by the animation studio.  
I wasn't really sure if I would be interested in it. On one hand, I love animation but on the other hand it just serves as a bitter reminder of my crappy drawing skills and how I would never be able to animate anything. Plus, I don't have a great attention span when it comes to monatone tour guides.  
Regardless, I tried to listen to the tour guide.  
I was about to zone out again when the tour guide said some interesting things.  
He said that the company was a rival to Disney and were as successful as them during its prime.  
I thought it was pretty impressive that they were able to compete with Disney and wondered why they went out of business.  
My question was soon answered when he said that multiple workers had reported that they were being overworked and had long hours. So a lot of them quit.  
Disturbingly, he also said that multiple people that had worked there had gone missing, way back in the 1940s. One of them being a famous music director called Samuel Lawrence. I had never heard of him, probably because he was before my time and I'm not really into musicians and that kind of stuff.  
Anyway, while the tour guide was talking about the history of the studio some more, I began to zone out and thought about the studio. From the information I had gathered from zoning in and out of my daydreams and the tour guide, the company was called Joey Drew Studios and was famous for making this character called Bendy who I thought was a cat or a jester at first but apparently was a demon. I thought it was pretty strange to have a demon for your main star considering the time period. Where I come from, people were quite religious around that time and would probably never fly there so I assume it was the same if not worse for America as there are lot of religious people and groups there who would have probably said that the cartoon was evil and trying to brainwash kids but surprisingly, the tour guide said there were hardly any complaints about the show and it was widely praised and loved by children and adults alike.  
The tour guide showed us a picture of Bendy. I thought he looked cute if not a little creepy with his smile.  
He showed us other characters from the show too such a wolf named Boris, An angel/demon hybrid named Alice, The Butcher Gang who consisted of a character called Charley (the tour guide said that nobody was sure what Charley was so it was up to interpretation), a sailor/pirate called Barley and a spider called Edgar.  
I didn't really think much of the characters. Not that I didn't like them but that all the information I had learned would fade away by dinnertime. It's sad, but that's just how the mind works I guess.  
Eventually, the tour bus drove past the the building and I got my first look at it.  
The building was stained with age and the wood looked to have been rotting, the sign Joey Drew Studios was crooked along with many other things. The place looked haunted to say the least and somewhere I would never touch with a ten foot pole. Yet, something about it intrigued me. Like it was beckoning me in, like a moth to a flame.  
I shook put of my thoughts when my mom asked me where I wanted to eat dinner tonight. I pushed the thoughts about the studio away to think about dinner and other stuff I liked. Yet, they still remained in the back of my mind....


	2. Chapter 2

After the tour bus, we went to a nice restaurant that Mom knew had things that I liked to eat. I ordered Burger and Chips and Mom had Fish and Chips.  
While we were waiting for our food Me and Mom talked about random things about what we had done so far, what we were going to do tomorrow, stuff like that.  
Eventually, I got fed up and started playing on my phone, much to Mom's annoyance. She started ranting that we had paid a lot of money for this trip and that I could play on the phone at home.  
Thankfully, the food came right around then so we both dug in to our meals.  
It was around 6:30pm when we had finished our food and we had decided to go back to the hotel for the night.  
We walked back to the hotel, surprisingly not getting lost.  
We headed up the stairs to our room and I collapsed on the bed, my feet tired from all the walking I did (we did some walking before the tour bus) and I played some games on my phone and my mom watched TV.  
While I was playing, I suddenly remembered the tour bus and Joey Drew Studios. The whole thing kind of intrigued me and made me want to find out more.  
So, I did a quick Google search, went onto Wikipedia and began to read.  
It stated Joey Drew Studios was founded by a man named Joey Drew and his friend named Henry Stein in the late 1920s. However, Henry left due to the workload. The studio then continued until the 1940s when it shut down due to becoming bankrupt. Basically, the Wikipedia article said most of the same things as the tour guide but it was nice to get a refresher.  
However, the tour guide didn't mention that other people went missing who used to work there. He only mentioned Sammy Lawrence.  
Then again, like I said, my attention span for history and stuff that doesn't involve things I like is limited. Maybe he did mention them.  
Anyway, that's irrelevant.  
The most notable people who went missing there according to the article were: Norman Polk, Susie Campbell, Allison Pendle, Thomas Connor and Jack Fain. Lots of other people went missing too.  
The police apparently had all the cases closed as they had searched the studio and found nothing. No sign of any life, just some graffiti done probably by some edgy teen. At least, according to the lead officer who was interviewed by the public way back in the 1950s. He also said that the building was off limits to the public and anyone caught there would spend the night in the cells.  
I was confused, why hadn't the police found anything? All the disappearences of people who worked in the same work place, surely there must have been something, anything that would give them a clue as to where the people had gone.  
I don't know why I was so drawn to Joey Drew Studios but I was.  
Just... Something about it... Made me feel curious drawn to it... like I should go there... but.... also afraid.  
I decided I had had enough of research and went back to playing my game but the thoughts of the studio and going there never left my head.  
Around 10:30, me and mom decided to turn in for the night.  
I did my bathroom stuff and got into bed once I was done.  
While laying in bed, thoughts of the studio were still going though my head. Should I go there and try to unravel the mystery of the studio or should I play it safe?  
I knew it was a stupid idea but curiosity got the better of me. I waited until my mom was asleep, got out of bed, quietly put on my clothes and wrote a note saying I had gone out for a small walk and not to worry about me. I know it was a bullshitty excuse but what else was I supposed to say? That I'm going to an an abandoned studio?  
I grabbed one of the key cards, opened and closed the door as quietly as I could and then went to the ground floor to begin my walk to the studio...


	3. Chapter 3

I stood outside the old studio, which was surrounded by a metal bar fence and overgrown weeds. It was even creeper up close. The building was practically falling apart.   
I looked around for some sort of entry point that maybe someone had used in the past. I spotted a gap in the bars that I might be able to squeeze though. I snuck over to it, making sure I wasn't followed or watched by a passerby or worse, a policeman or woman.  
I slid though the gap sideways and walked onto the property. The weeds were so long they were nearly up to my knees! I waddled though the greenery and up to the front door, which was in surprisingly good condition. Well as good as a nearly century year old building can be in. The paint was peeling off and the wood looked like it was rotting or beginning to rot.   
I tried the door. To my complete and utter surprise, it was open, like the place was expecting me.  
I shook my head to get rid of that thought. 'Of course this place wasn't waiting for me!' I rationed in my mind. Some teenagers must have somehow got the door to open by using a lock pick or something.  
I went inside the building and was immediately greeted with an unfamiliar smell.   
'What could smell in a place like this, besides rotting wood? Does rotting wood even have a smell? I don't think it does.' I thought. I looked around for the source of the smell. Nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and the smell wasn't too nauseating, so I continued on, looking for something of interest.   
I was wandering around when I turned a corner and saw the most horrific thing I have ever seen.  
It was a cartoon wolf, Boris I think his name was but that wasn't the horrific part. The horrific part was that he was tied down to a metal board and had his ribs stuck out on full display.   
I began to feel sick and immediately regretted my decision in going to the studio. I mean, I have seen scary pictures on the Internet when I listen to creepypastas but seeing something like it in real life is a whole other world.   
I decided that I had enough nightmare fuel to last me a lifetime and speed walked towards the exit, terrified that Boris would somehow come to life and chase me down.   
I got to the exit door and tried to open it.  
LOCKED.   
I began to feel sick with worry at the fact that I couldn't open the door.   
I convinced myself quickly that my mind was just playing tricks on me and that I just hadn't pressed down hard enough.   
I tried again, harder this time.   
LOCKED!!   
I got an even sicker feeling in my stomach and my heart started to race.   
I was panicking, probably on the verge of hyperventilating and my mind was running a mile a minute.   
Who could have done this?   
Did some teenager do this to prank me?   
Did the door lock automatically when someone came in, like a venus fly trap catching a fly? No no, that's ridiculous. This place didn't have supernatural powers... right?   
What if I was trapped in here forever? What if I ended up like that Boris? Speaking of which, is it a costume or just a life sized doll? But what of doll has ribs sticking out of it?!   
I suddenly remembered that I had my phone with me. My stomach and heart calmed down a little and by that I mean calmed down by 1% because I still freaking out!   
I pulled out my phone and texted my Mom. 

Hi Mom,   
Plz don't be too mad but I went to the abondoned Studio we heard about on the tour bus today and now the door is locked and I can't get out. Can you please come and get me as I'm too shy to ask the police for help and they would probably whoop my ass out of the United States. Love you! Sorry about this. 

I was hesitant about sending the text and how I worded it but one thought about seeing that Boris again gave me all the motivation I needed to send it.   
I pressed send. To my horror, it didn't send. I typed it out and sent it again. Didn't send. Then I noticed that in the corner of my phone said NO SERVICE.   
I began to feel tears in the back of my eyes when suddenly the walls turned black. I looked around in fear. What was causing this? Then, black liquid started pouring out of the walls.   
If I wasn't panicking enough already, I was now panic and fear itself. I had to get out of here! NOW! Before I drowned!! I desperately pushed down on the handle hoping against all hope the door would open.   
Then, I heard something from behind me. I slowly turned my head and screamed.   
There, a few feet away from me was a tall skeletal figure with a big grin on its face. It had a white, crooked bow tie on its chest, its eyes were hidden by the black substance.   
The being began to run toward me, its hand which was bigger than the other, was outstretched, like it was going to grab me!   
I screamed again and then all of a sudden, the floor collapsed underneath me and I fell, down down down into the abyss, my screams echoing off the old walls...


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up on the hard, unforgiving wooden floor. For a second, I forgot where I was and what happened to me. Then, it sunk in. I remembered falling though the floor and that monster charging towards me and falling though the floor. I was still in that Goddamn studio! How was I still even alive after a fall like that?! Was I a ghost now, cursed to walk the studio for all eternity with that... That THING up there?! Just what was that thing?! It looked a scary horror themed Bendy or something. Something about this place just isn't right.  
I knew i had to find a way out of here before that thing or anything else finds me. I pinched myself in a vain attempt to make sure this wasn't some sort of nightmare and to make sure I wasn't dead. I then got up and headed down a bunch of hallways. I found an axe in one of the hallways and took it with me, just in case that thing or any other monsters tried to get me. A few of the passageways were blocked with planks of wood. I chopped them down with hesitation. Why were there planks here? Were someone trying to keep something out? Or in? But who would be down here?   
I still had all these thoughts floating around in my head when I found a door. I opened it and was greeted with a huge, freaky looking symbol surrounded by candles. I knew what they were of course, but the word used to describe them disturbs me and freaks me out. In fact, the whole ritual thing freaks me out.  
I began to panic all over again. This was one of the only things that I was scared of and it was right in front of me!   
I calmed myself down slightly, took a deep breath and walked into the room, making sure not go anywhere near the symbol or touch it.   
I reached the other side of the room without touching the symbol and chopped down some planks blocking the way. I then went down some stairs and saw more candles and writing on the wall that said: He will set us free.   
I made a slight whimpering noise in my throat. I wasn't alone down here. I had to be quiet and cautious.   
I walked around the place slowly and quietly. I spotted a tape recorder. I reached out to play it but then mentally slapped myself. What happened to being quiet, Lelia!   
So, I left the tape recorder there and pressed on.  
I walked though the weirdly laid out studio when I reached a hallway where the floor was completely covered in the black stuff.   
There was no other way though so I sighed quietly and began my treck though the black, goopy stuff, hoping it wasn't poisonous and that I wouldn't make too much noise.   
I was about hallway though the stuff when I saw someone up ahead. I froze, hoping they hadn't heard me. They were muttering something to themselves. Were they chanting? Were they the one who drew the symbols?   
Great, I thought with fear and sarcasm, I'm stuck down here with a psycho and possibly a worshipper of some evil being.   
I waited until I thought he was far enough away and began my treck once again. My leggings and boots were completely destroyed by the black stuff. I mentally groaned. If I ever got out of here, Mom was going to kill me about ruined clothes. I was pretty upset and them too, they were one of my favourite shoes and leggings.   
I made it to the end of the hallway where I saw something that made my heart drop.   
There was no other hallway, just a dead end with another symbol on it. Did he somehow go though the symbol? Thats it, I need to find a way out, quickly and NOW!   
I quietly speedwalked around the place, looking for a way out.   
While looking, I spotted a sign on the wall that said: Music Department: Music Director: Sammy Lawrence.   
Was that guy I saw Sammy? Or was it another monster that looked like a human?  
Suddenly, while I was pondering, some... creatures jumped out of the the black splothes on the ground!   
I screamed and ran, forgeting I had the axe.   
While I was running, I looked behind me and saw that those beings were following me! I was too scared to stop and attack them. What if they turned me into one of them?! What if they killed me?!   
I then suddenly saw someone running towards me. Before I could react, they hit me over the head with something. Before I passed out I heard them say: "Rest your head, its time for bed". 

I woke up, tied to pole. I moaned in pain. My head still hurt. I wouldn't be surprised if I had brain damage or something from that blow to the head. I then looked around in horror and fear. Underneath me was another freaky symbol. I began to panic all over again. ( Speaking of which, I was panicking a lot wasn't I? But who could blame me, trapped in a hellhole like this?)   
Someone then came though the door on the right. It was the same person I saw in the hallway and probably the same person that struck me over the head.   
"I see that you're awake, my little sheep." They said.   
"Who- who are you? I said, my voice quaking with fear, mostly from being stuck in the middle of my biggest fear and the fact that I didn't know what was going to happen to me. Nothing good anyway." What are you going to do to me?!"  
"Shh my little sheep, not so loud. We don't want to summon our saviour before the ritual is completed. My name is Sammy Lawrence and you are the key to setting us all free. I just need to sacrifice you to my Lord and I will finally be free from this... prison. This Inky... dark.... Abyss I call a body."  
Once I had processed all this, I opened my mouth to protest, to scream, to do anything but before I could do something he started talking again.   
" Shh! Quiet! I can hear him crawling above! Crawling! Let us begin! The ritual must be completed! Soon he will hear me! He will set us free!"   
He then walked to another room on the left. I cried and sobbed, knowing that this is how my life will end, being sacrificed to some other entity. I began to struggle against the ropes in vain, hoping against all hope that maybe if I struggled enough, it would break.   
I then heard his voice on some sort of intercom.   
"Sheep sheep sheep its time for sleep. Rest your head, its time for bed. In the morning you may wake, or in the morning you'll be dead. Here me, Bendy! Arise from the darkness! Arise and claim my offering! Free me! I beg you! I summon you ink demon! Show your face and take this tender sheep!   
Suddenly, he sounded panicked and scared.   
"No! My Lord! Stay back! I am your Prophet! I am your-AHHHH!!"   
I saw the black substance leak under the door he had went though (which I had now figured out was ink) and assumed he was killed and that I was next!   
I struggled harder and by some divine miracle, it broke and I got up, grabbed an axe that was left leaning against a pillar and make a dash for the door that had opened during that madman's rant.   
I saw more of those creatures of ink rise from their puddles and try to attack me but I dodged them and kept running.   
I lost them after a few feet. I felt relief wash over me. I chopped down some boards that were in my way. The axe broke after a few hits. I felt nervous. How was I gonna defend myself?! Then again, I had only used it to chop down some boards but it was still nice to have a weapon!   
I then made it to a hallway that was had a pool of ink.  
Suddenly that monster(who I will now refer to as Bendy), jumped out of the ink! I screamed and ran back the way I came and saw that one of the passageways that was closed was now open. I ran down that hallway and though a door. I quickly shut it and noticed a plank that could be used to lock the door. I pushed it down with all my strength blocked the door.   
Bendy banged in the door and I hoped it would keep him out.   
Eventually, after a few thuds, he gave up and I heard it walk away. I let out a small sigh of relief. It didn't last long however as a can had rolled into my line of sight. Someone was in here with me!   
I kept quiet, hoping they hadn't heard me.   
I heard footsteps come towards me. I held back my scream as best as I could. I could feel more tears running down my face. I closed my eyes, waiting for some monster to claim my life.   
I waited a few seconds. I dared to open them. What I saw shocked me.   
In front of me, was a real life Boris! Unlike the one I saw before, this one was alive and breathing! How was he real? Is it someone in a costume?   
I dared to ask them a question.   
"Are-are you going to hurt me?" I squeaked.   
Boris shook his head.   
"Are you real? Like, your not someone in a costume?"   
Another head shake.   
"Can you not speak?"   
Yet another head shake.   
I didn't know what to think, theres a living, breathing cartoon character in front of me who for some reason can't speak and claims he's not going to hurt me.   
I decided to ask them one last question.   
"Do you know if there's a way out of this place?"   
To my dismay and horror, he shook his head.   
I felt more tears run down my face. I was trapped here in this hellhole where everything apart from Boris wants to kill me!   
I suddenly felt two arms wrap around me. I looked and saw it was Boris. I returned the hug and just cried for a long time.   
When I started to get a headache, I had to stop crying from making it worse.   
"Thank you". I told Boris, letting him go.   
He let me go and motioned for me to follow him.   
"You want me to follow you?" I said, wanting to confirm what he wanted me to do.   
He nodded and motioned for my again to follow him.   
I obeyed and followed him deeper into the studio, hoping he hadn't just tricked me to earn my trust...


	5. Chapter 5

I followed Boris through some hallways until we reached an... elevator? 'I didn't even know elevators existed back when Bendy cartoons were made!' I exclaimed in my head. 

Boris entered the elevator and motioned for me to follow. I stood there, hesitantly, not wanting to go into it for fear that it wasn't stable enough for two people and that I would fall to my death.

"Um... is it stable enough for the both of us?" I asked.

Boris nodded,came out of the elevator, and held his hand out to me which I hesitantly took and he guided me into it. Once we were in, he pressed a button and we were off.

We both stood there in silence, him because he couldn't talk and me because I had terrible social skills and was busy taking in everything that had happened.

Ok so, I went against all rational thought and went to an old, abandoned cartoon studio in the middle of the night, saw a dead Boris, got so scared that I tried to leave but it was locked and this scary, deformed Bendy came and I collapsed though the floor. I woke up, went into the music department, got attacked by weird creatures, got hit on the head by some psycho who claims to be Sammy Lawrence, was nearly sacrificed to Bendy, I somehow got away, was chased by Bendy, got away again, met a real life Boris and now I'm in some old crappy elevator with said Boris who is taking me to who knows where.

I had so many questions:

Why was there a dead Boris?

Is this the same one?

It was becoming very clear to me that it wasn't a costume, but an actual living cartoon character. 

But, if that is the case, what happened to him?

Did someone murder him? 

Was it that Bendy thing?

Where had said Bendy thing come from? 

Why was it after me? 

Why did it kill Sammy? Was it because he was his self proclaimed Prophet and not a real one? 

Speaking of Sammy, what happened to him? 

Why was he covered in ink? 

Was he made from it? 

Was it even him? He said he wanted to be free, so did that mean his soul was trapped in there? 

What was gonna happen to me? 

Could Boris be trusted?

Would I ever get outta here? Boris said he didn't know a way out but he could be lying or there could be another way out he doesn't know about. 

Would I ever see my family again? 

I felt tears in the back of my eyes at that last thought, threatening to come out and make me cry again and make my headache worse. I rubbed my eyes to make sure that didn't happen. However, Boris noticed, came over, and put his hand on my shoulder. 

"Thank you." I whispered.

The elevator suddenly stopped and the bars opened. Boris finished the hug and walked out of the elevator into a hallway and motioned for me to follow again. 

I stepped out, nervous and not really sure whether to follow him or not. I mean, he was been extremely nice to me and hadn't hurt me so far, but that could could an elaborate scheme in order to gain my trust. 

Boris saw me hesitating and offered his hand to me again. I didn't want to be rude, so I accepted it. He guided me down the hallway until we reached a door. Letting go of my hand, he opened the door and held it open for me. 

"Thank you." I said shyly, a bit embarassed that he was treating me like how a man would treat a lady back in the early 20th century. 'Then again, Boris was created around that time so I suppose it makes sense' I thought. 

I walked though the door and on the other side was another hallway. I turned around and saw Boris walk into the room. He closed the door and went over to some sort of mechanism and took some sort of lever out of it. It looked it operated the door. 

I silently panicked. Was he trapping me in here with him?! Why would he do that?! 'Maybe he's just keeping me safe from whatever horrors lie in this demented studio?' I rationalised in my head. 

Boris turned around and and gestured for me to follow him. I obeyed once again and he lead me to a room which had some hammocks in it. 

Confused, I looked at him. He pointed at a hammock, than me and mimed sleeping using his hands like a pillow. 

"Are you saying this is where I'm sleeping?" I asked, wanting to get full confirmation. 

He nodded. 

I stared at the hammock. 

"Um, how do you get into it without falling out? Sorry, I have never used a hammock before"I said, completely embarrassed that I didn't know how to get into a flipping hammock! 

Boris looked at me and cocked his head in surprise or confusion but went over to the other hammock and showed me how to get in by getting in himself. 

I slowly tried to do the same method he used, a little nervous that I would land on the cruel, unforgiving floor. 

Thankfully, I managed to get in without too much trouble. It was surprisingly comfy and I suddenly felt quite tired. I realised that it was probably still nighttime outside. I tried to not think about my mom, waking up the next morning and frantic when she found my note and me not back. Yet, that thought still lingered, like how the Joey Drew Studio thoughts lingered, which is what got me into this mess. Stupid lingering thoughts. 

I closed my eyes, my headache from crying earlier still there and thumping away. I heard soft breathing noises from the other hammock. 

'Boris must have fallen asleep, I hope it doesn't turn into snoring.' I sleepily thought. 

That was the last thought I remember having before drifting off into an uncertain slumber...


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up a few times during the night briefly but got back to sleep rather quick. Like I said, the hammock was surprisingly comfy. So I had a good night's sleep. Well, as good as sleeping in a hellhole like this can be. I don't know what time it was as there was no clock in this room, but I woke up to Boris shaking me lightly, obviously telling me it was time to get up. I groaned, not wanting to leave the comfyness of the hammock but Boris kept shaking me, not giving up. "Ok ok I'm getting up", I said, trying to figure out how to get out of the hammock. "Um, this is kind of embarrassing, but how do you get out of this thing?" I asked. Boris then went over to the other hammock got in, and got back out, showing me how to do it. I copyed him and got out successfully and without meeting the floor face to face. Boris then walked out of the room, and gestured for me to follow. I obediently followed him into the rest of this... place. I mean, I know it was still the studio, but this place felt a bit safer than outside the door. Maybe this place kept all the scary, freaky monsters out? I decided to ask. "Hey um is this place safe from whatever those...things were that attacked me?" I asked. Boris turned around and nodded. I felt slightly relieved at that but also a bit cautious, how could he be so sure that those beings and Bendy wouldn't get in here and kill us? We continued to walk down the hallway in silence. We passed a washing line with some overalls and a pair of pokia dot boxer shorts on it. I suppressed a giggle, wondering if they were Boris's. I then heard music coming from somewhere in the distance. It sounded kind of old fashioned. We got closer to the music and I saw it was coming from an old radio on a table which had two chairs on both sides of it. There was a stove near the table that appeared to be cooking something. I wondered how there was electricity in an abandoned building. Boris then walked over to the table and sat down on a chair. He pointed to the other chair, obviously wanting me to sit down. I walked over and sat down shyly, looking at my ink stained leggings and shoes, not really sure what to say or what to do and just listening to the music. I then heard noise in the other side of the table. I looked up and saw that Boris was writing something on a piece of paper. I looked down again, not wanting him to think that I was a creep who stares who stares. I looked up again when I heard the sound of paper being pushed towards me.

 **What's your name?** The note read.

"My names Lelia." I said shyly. "It rhymes with Celia or Delia in case you don't know how to pronounce it." I said, before mentally kicking myself for being so stupid. 'He can't talk you idiot!' I scolded myself. Boris nodded and took the note back and wrote something else in it. He then pushed it over to me again. Along with the old message, there was a new one.

**My names Boris. What brought you here? Sorry if I'm prying.**

"It's OK, You're not prying. I was in New York on a holiday with my mom and we went on a tour bus, if you don't know what that is, it's basically a bus with someone called a tour guide telling you facts and stuff about the places you're passing by. The tour guide told us about this place called Joey Drew Studios and how all these cartoons were made there. I don't know why, but something about it just sort of drew me in... Anyway, I left the hotel we were staying in the middle of the night and came here. I went in and saw...um..." I trailed off, not really sure how to say that I found a dead corpse of him. Boris looked at me and wrote something else on the paper.

**Its OK if you don't wanna talk about it. You've been through a lot. You're the first human that I've seen here in a long time.**

"Have there been other people here before me? Did they get out?" I asked, hoping for a different answer than the one he gave me when I first met him. Boris wrote on the page again and showed it to me.

**To be honest, I'm not really sure. I think I have heard noise up on the upper levels like laughing and talking, but that could just be some butcher gang clones that somehow got up there. If there were any people, the Ink demon would have most likely gotten them.**

"Ink demon... You mean that tall, skeletal Bendy?" I asked. Also, who are the butcher Gang clones?" Boris wrote his reply.

**Yeah that's him. The Butcher Gang clones are deformed versions of the Butcher Gang members: Charley, Barley and Edgar. They, like everything everyone else in this place, attack on sight.**

Boris then stood up and went over to the pot of whatever was cooking. He then got two bowls and two spoons out of a cupboard and poured the liquid into the two bowls. He then carried them over to the table and put one in front of me, handing me a spoon. "Thanks Boris." I said shyly, while I looked at the substance in the bowl. It appeared to be some sort of stew or soup. I sniffed it. It smelled somewhat good, but then started to wonder how long the soup had been here. Would I get food poisoning if I ate soup nearly a century old?! Then again, people drink wine which is ancient AND this is my only source of food. While debating what to do, Boris wrote on the page again.

**What's wrong, Lelia? The soup is good, I promise. Also, its all I have. Sorry.**

"Its alright. I'm just wondering how long it's been here and if I would get food poisoning from it. No offence to your cooking, I'm sure its good," I said quickly. Boris wrote his response on the page.

 **I won't call my cooking "good" but it's edible. You don't have to worry about food poisoning. The soup is from a can which has been sealed to keep its contents fresh until the end of time**.

"OK then, I trust you." I said, taking the spoon and putting into the soup. I then brought it up to my mouth, blew on it to cool it down and put the soup into my mouth. It tasted really good. I soon devoured the whole bowl of it. Boris finished up his soup and looked at me.

**Was it good?**

Boris wrote on the page. "Yeah it was good." I said. I looked up slightly. "What's going to happen to me here? You said there's no way out but there's the way I came in. Surely there's a way back up there. We can escape this place together!" Boris breathed in deeply and then exhaled. It seemed like he was sighing. He then wrote on the page.

**No, it's too dangerous for the both of us. There's all sorts of monsters down here, the ink demon being the worst. I'm afraid your best option is to stay hidden in the safehouse with me, there's no way I'm going to let you back out there and get slaughtered.**

I felt slightly annoyed. I felt like I was being taught of as a damsel in distress type. Then again, I got were he was coming from, but that didn't stop the wetness in my eyes. Boris saw and wrote something on the page before coming over to hug me. I read what he had wrote.

**Please don't cry, I'm sorry but it's just too dangerous. Our best chance at survival in this place is to stay in the safehouse. Do you understand?**

I nodded reluctantly, wiping the tears from my eyes. Boris then wrote something else on the page.

**Life in the safehouse isn't that bad, Lelia. It's nice to finally have a friend here. Now, what do you want to do? I have some paper for drawing, books and playing cards.**

I decided to play cards with Boris. We played snap, but that got kinda boring so we then played matching cards. Finally, we tried to make a card tower about 40 times. We very nearly succeeded on one of the attempts but it fell apart when I put the last card on top. After the final card tower collapsed, Boris wrote on the paper again.

**It's getting late. I'm going to bed, and I think you should too.**

"It's late? But it feels like I just woke up!" I exclaimed. I then thought about my phone. I unzipped my hoodie pocket and took out my phone. I pressed the 'on' button, hoping it still had some charge in it. Fortunately there was some power left in it. Unfortunately, it was only 42%. I checked the time. It read 9:21pm. Weirdly and scarily, mostly scarily, the date read 1955. While I was pondering over this, Boris came over and looked at my phone. I could tell he was probably confused. After all, he WAS from the 1930s and they didn't have smartphones back then. He then got the page, turned it over since the other side was getting full and began to write. He then passed it over to me.

**What is that thing? Is it some sort of light source?**

It read. "Well, it's a phone. You use it for communication with people. You can also play video games on it and watch videos on the Internet. And, like you said, it can be used as a light source. But, it doesn't have enough charge to use it all the time. Also, in case your're wondering, I did try to text my Mom for help, but the message wouldn't send." I explained. Boris nodded, picked up the page and wrote something on it.

**I understand, kind of. A lot of the stuff you just said doesn't really make much sense to me. Wow, a phone that can do all those things, they look so different from when I last saw them. I'm sorry you weren't able to contact your Mother, this place seems to somehow disables phones from working, I guess that somehow applies to your fancy phone too.**

After I read that, I felt sadness well up inside me again at the fact that I wouldn't be able to call for help and that I would never see my family or my cat and rabbits again. However, I held back my tears. I didn't want to be constantly wollowing in dispair for the rest of my life in this place. A sudden question came into my mind. "Hey Boris, how long have you been here? And where did you come from?" I asked. "Sorry if I'm being nosy." I added. Boris wrote a response on the paper.

**It's alright, I don't mind answering your questions. I have been here since 1946. I came from the ink machine. When I was first brought into this world, the man who brought me tried to make me go with him to a place where there was lots of food. However, the boy who was sharing my mind with me at the time refused and we ran off. Turns out he was killed by the Ink Demon and the man, who I learned who's name was Joey Drew, was known for lying to people. Me and the boy were together for a long time, taking turns controlling our body until one day he just disappeared from my mind. I miss him.**

I stared at the response, just taking it all in and trying to find the right words to say. "I'm sorry you lost someone you care about." I said, getting up and giving him a hug. He hugged back and then wrote on the page again.

**It's OK, it's not your fault. Thank you for caring though.**

Once I finished reading, I let out a yawn. "We got so caught up in talking that we forgot it was nighttime." I said, letting out another yawn. Boris nodded and wrote something on the paper.

**Yeah, we did! I forgot how tired I was! By the way, you're a good friend, Lelia. I'm glad I met you.**

I felt a surge of happiness go though me. A friend! He considers me a friend! Even though we just met! I didn't have very many friends so I was happy to have one who was so nice and kind to me. "Thank you. Your a good friend too, Boris." I said while, smiling. Boris made a face which I assume was him trying to smile. Were the beings here unable to make other facial expressions besides one without staining themselves? I decided that I was too tired to ask anymore questions and said to Boris, "I'm going to go to bed. Good Night Boris." I said, while walking down the hall into the room where the hammocks were, with Boris following. I climbed into my hammock and Boris climbed into his. "Good Night." I said again while getting comfortable. It took me a while to fall asleep but I eventually drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you have read this far, thank you for giving this crap a read. I know it's not the best but I'm trying to improve. Plus, it's really hard writing for a silent character.

**Author's Note:**

> My first story posted up on this site!  
> What do you guys think?  
> Let me know in the comments!


End file.
